Jasmine
Jasmine, labeled The Outback Survivalist, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Personality Raised in the harsh conditions of the Australian outback, Jasmine is an expert survivalist. Coverage Total Drama: Pahkitew Island On So, Uh This Is My Team?, Jasmine saves Shawn and Leonard from falling to their deaths when they are all pushed out of the blimp. When the challenge starts, she becomes the team leader, and comes up with a plan as to how to complete the challenge. She is the first person to be the target of Rodney's love. She asks Amy to join her to pick food in I Love You, Grease Pig, but is fine when Samey joins her. They become quick friends, and when the latter is about to eat a dangerous apple, she stops her from doing so, as she watches Samey get an itch from the apple. Shawn approaches them, and she talks to Shawn for a moment by herself. She assigns ther teammates as to what they will do in the challenge, and she is creeped out when Rodney flirts with her. Since she is the last person on the race for her team, she easily finishes the challenge for them and wins the challenfge for her team. She and Samey pick food again in Twinning Isn't Everything, and talk, but her friend leaves when Shawn talks to her. They both have a crush on one another. When their team is eating, Rodney tries to flirt with her, but she is creeped out by him. She is doing well in the challenge, until she decides to work with the twins. They ended up arguing over a balloon, and it pops over the three of them, causing them to lose their first challenge. She is impressed with Samey's prank at the end of the episode. On I Love You, I Love You Knots, she and Samey again pick food for her team, and watches Samey decide to pretend to be Amy. She is seen having to kiss a lizard for her dare for her challenge, but otherwise does not do too much for the challenge. When Rodney is eliminated, he confesses his feelings for her, which she is in disagreement with, since she does not feel the same way. Jasmine is helping Samey be as tough as her sister in A Blast From The Past. As she is doing the challenge, she performs very poorly, as she is too distracted when she sees Shawn from a distance, elading Dave to knock her off the platform. When Shawn is brought to the challenge, and they are put against one another for the challenge, she gets angry for him hitting her hard. She is not impressed with him for the rest of the episode. She is put in the bottom 3 with Amy and Samey, but she is spared elimination. She protests Samey's elimination, but fails at keeping her in the game. On Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems, she is still upset at Shawn over the last episode, as she smacks the flowers on the floor that he gave her. She leads the challenge for her team, and grows frustrated with Max during the challenge (as her other teammates are annoyed with him as well). She runs to the vending machine to put the coin in it, but Sugar throws her coin in it, causing her team to lose the challenge. She ties herself up to a tree in This Is The Pits!. She is very nervous when she is told the challenge, and has to be forced in the ball. When she exits the ball, she curls up in a ball, and eventually starts beating the walls, causing the place to start to cllapse. She is drifted from her team, and is stuck with Topher for the rest of the challenge. Both of them are nervous, and she eventually squeezes Topher to the point where his face is red. She makes it through the rest of the challenge when he uses Chris' phone for light, and they are the first ones to make it back to the surface. Trivia *She is the tallest out of the 3rd generation cast. **Rodney being the second tallest is slightly shorter than her. *She is the first and only Australian ever on the Total Drama series. *She is in a relationship with Shawn, who is on the opposing team. *She along with Gwen are the only two contestants known to be claustrophobic. * She is one of the tallest contestants in the whole series. *Jasmine has cat named Whiskers, she is second contestant this season who is shown to have a cat, the other being Topher. **She is the first female this season to have a cat. Gallery |-| Overall= JasmineNEWHQ.png|Jasmine's official design. JasmineRotate2.png |-| Total Drama: Pahkitew Island= Jasmine_Audition.png|Jasmine in her audition tape. JASMINESAVESSHAWN.PNG|Jasmine catches Shawn by the leg. Yoyo.jpg|Jasmine with her team. Loveeee.PNG|Jasmine talking to her team. Amy and Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine and Amy exchanging glances regarding Rodney. GOODMORNINGSAMEY.PNG|Jasmine talking to Samey. JasmineShawnFriends.png|Jasmine making friends with Shawn. JasmineConfessional.png|Jasmine in the confessional talking about Shawn. JasmineHypnotisingPig.png|Jasmine hypnotising the grease pig. JasmineWinsChallenge.png|Jasmine wins the second challenge of the season for her team. Jasmine Conf.png|Jasmine in the Confessional. Cody Cameo 3.png|Rodney still likes Jasmine FileKinosewakElectrocuted.jpg|Jasmine and Team Kinosweak MaskwakWin.png|Jasmine in the final 12 Jasmine Weirded Out.png|Jasmine being annoyed by Rodney's flirtatious looks Three'sACrowd.png|Jasmine talking to Samey and Shawn Thegirlsdon'tcarewithwhatRodneygonnasay.PNG Shoocked.PNG SALMONCOFFEBREAK.PNG NOJOOO.PNG JASMINECHALLENGE.PNG Jasminecallssameytoamy.PNG Gorodney.PNG KINOSEWAKTHINKSELLACUTE.PNG Everybodyknowsthetrue.PNG Ellafalls.PNG Cannon.PNG Amychallenge.PNG Amyaswer.PNG Aaaaaaaah.PNG 36tHEFinal8.PNG 34CANTAAAAAAAAR.PNG 29Madness.PNG 26Horaaay.PNG 24WegotProblems..PNG 11JasminetalksAboutShawn.PNG 10ShawnandJasmineconflit.PNG PIEasy.png|Jasmine with Topher. JasmineandSkyareSafe.PNG MadnessTopher.PNG JasmineSkyScarlettandTopher.PNG OhSugarrr.PNG GirlPower.png SkyandJasmineMorning.PNG tumblr_n74vtiS8Zu1siylwgo1_500.png JasmineOut.png Sky fall.png 9JasmineyellswithShawn.PNG 23sHAWNSAVESJASMINE.PNG 25sHAWNSMINE.PNG 27JasmineandShawnlove.PNG Winnerddf.png See also Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island contestants Category:Pimâpotew Kinosewak